


Date the Sniper

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, Riding, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Title subject to change.)You work at a bookstore two towns away from Teufort. You'd heard rumor of mercenaries that had messed with the town, but never paid any mind to it. One weekend, you decide to really let go and go with a kind man for a night together in a hotel room. Little do you know, he's one of those mercenaries, and you're going to end up wrapped up in all the trouble that comes with him.





	1. Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS ENABLED BY THE TF2 CHAT.  
> I actually really love reading Reader fics so why not write one? I will admit I'm not an expert on straight sex, but hey, I tried.
> 
> Also yes, I am working on the next chapter of Herr Doktor. I'm just having writer's block with it.

You were always the last one out of the bookstore that you worked in. Most likely because your boss knew you enjoyed the work - when things got slow and you'd finished your stocking, you'd stand at the counter, leaned over a novel you'd grabbed off the new release pile. Sometimes they were sci-fi, other times romance… you read them all. 

Even though you enjoyed your job, you couldn't help but stress over it at times. Sometimes a book would sell out so fast you'd get customers complaining about the lack of copies, other times you'd get people returning books, obviously using you as a library. 

But such was your life. After locking up for the night and pocketing the keys, you headed home to get changed and plan your weekend. 

 

 

 

As usual, your weekend consisted of heading to the bar and sitting for a few hours in the atmosphere - a safe place, with good staff who kept an eye out for all their patrons and great music. It had something of a homey, warm feeling. 

You shuffled into your normal place, a booth on the left side of the building, and opened a book to pass the time as you sipped your drink. 

There was, of course, the general interruption of the waitress or the laughter of a couple of friends up at the bar, but nothing too loud. 

Easily, half an hour passed and you were engrossed in your most recent novel - a twisting romance of a vampire doctor and his sharpshooting gay lover - when you peeked up at the people in the bar. 

Sitting up at the bar was a man you'd never seen before - tall, definitely handsome, laughing alongside another man. The way his grin spread across his cheeks made  _ you  _ smile. 

His friend noticed your staring and nudged the object of your gaze, causing him to turn your way. 

You noticed a scar across the side of his face, then, and you couldn't help the flush across your face as he smiled at you. With a nod and a nervous smile, you hid your face in your book again, hoping he wouldn't make a fuss about this. 

Thankfully, he seemed content to smile at you and turned back around, chuckling to his friend. 

For the next hour, you spared glances from your book to stare at the man across the bar, hoping both that he would leave and come talk to you. 

His friend stood and thanked him, patting his shoulder and heading out the door. The man at the bar breathed, long and deep, before standing as well. 

Your heart skipped - he was heading your way. 

What do you do?

You fumbled with your book, placing a bookmark in as he made his way over. 

He had a look in his eyes - you couldn't tell if it was something like lust or a kindness you'd never gotten from a stranger in a bar before. 

As he stood by your table, he seemed… a little nervous. 

You waved to the seat across from you and he took it with a smile, sliding into the booth. You noticed he had sunglasses in his breast pocket. They reflected the dim bar lighting in just the perfect way, you wondered what they'd look like on his face. 

“Sorry, sheila-- couldn't help but notice you were staring at me.” That low voice of his did something to you - your stomach felt full of fluttering, twisting little bugs. He chuckled. 

“Sorry,” you said, covering your face with one hand. He shook his head.

“No, it's fine. Nice to see such a pretty girl looking at this old mug.” 

You laughed a little at that. He didn't look too much older than you - though you knew, perhaps, some people viewed  _ you  _ as old. 

“I-- I really couldn't help it. I've never seen you in here before.” You wanted to comment about how handsome he was. But your lips didn't want to move to tell him.

“Started coming here a couple of weeks ago. Really like the place.” He smiled again and you felt like you could stare at that smile of his for hours. “It's an even better place now, meeting you in here.”

“Oh?” He was really trying to lay on the charm. “Do you say that to pretty girls who come in here all the time?”

“Nah,” he said, leaning back comfortably. “You're the first face in here that's really turned my head.”

You doubted that - but there was something about the way he looked, the air he gave off, that made you not care. Maybe today you could  _ really  _ let go. Rolling with it, you smiled sweetly at him.

“Think I could turn another part of you?” You paused, face flushing. “I'm sorry, that didn't even make any sense--”

He was already chuckling, shaking his head.

“It's alright. It was a good try. I can do you one better, though.” He leaned forward, arms resting on the table. “Tell me, a pretty sheila like you ever had an Australian kiss?”

You quieted, blinking at him for a few moments. You couldn't ever recall something like that - you'd experienced French kissing, but--

Oh. Your cheeks turned even redder. 

“That would be?” 

“It's a bit like a French kiss,” he said, his voice dropping to a low whisper. It made you shiver. “'Cept it's down under.”

Your embarrassment was quickly overtaken by a soft giggle.

“That was-- _Terrible_!” You said, but your smile showed amusement.

“Yeah, it's terrible. But seriously I could show you one.” You swore he winked at you.

“I--” You'd never picked up a guy in a bar before.

But he was smiling at you so eagerly, and you'd been so deprived lately…

First time for everything, right?

“That… that would be nice.”

He grinned and offered to pay for your drinks, and you accepted. He seemed all-around pretty kind, you wondered just what was in store for you when he took you… wherever it was he had planned. 

 

 

 

 

Turns out, the guy lived in a camper. He laughed when your eyes widened and reassured you that he wouldn't be taking you into the back of the camper. You were curious as to why - was he hiding something? Perhaps it was just messy back there. 

When asked, he smiled and replied:

“Bed's too small in there for what we wanna do, that's all.”

Alright. So he wasn't hiding top secret information or dead bodies back there. You held your bag on your lap and settled in as he drove, laughing when he turned the radio on and began enthusiastically tapping his hands on wheel. You didn't recognize the song, but he seemed to - he looked entirely happy to tap and bounce slightly to the beat. 

He really was very cute - not just handsome,  _ cute. _ As you thought about that - admiring his cheekbones and jaw and hair - you realised you hadn’t asked for his name.

“So…” You started, fiddling with the strap on your bag. “Do I get a name out of you?”

He glanced over at you, looking as though he was thinking it over. After a few moments, he laughed.

“Robin. I'm Robin. Do I get a name outta you, too?”

You sarcastically rolled your eyes. 

“Oh, if I  _ have  _ to.” He seemed to find that amusing as you told him your name. He repeated it once, nodding.

“Real pretty name you got, darl.” His cheeks flushed this time. “Hope you don't mind me calling you that.”

“It's nice,” you replied, leaning against the door of the van. 

The rest of the short drive was spent in comfortable silence save for the music on the radio and Robin's occasional hum.

 

 

 

When you arrived at your destination and looked out the window, it was a lot more than you were expecting. Not a motel, but the nice hotel on the other side of town. You turned to Robin as you undid your seatbelt.

“Really? Isn't this place expensive?”

He shrugged.

“Wasn't gonna take you to some run down motel. What kind of night would we have there?” 

You found yourself grinning despite yourself, even as he leaned over the console slowly.

It took a moment to register - you'd never done this, gone with a stranger to a hotel for a night - but you realised that he was leaning over to  _ kiss _ you. 

You obliged, and he tugged you closer, gently. He was warm and smelled like aftershave, the outdoors and… something metallic. Gunpowder? Perhaps. You didn't put much mind to it - he did have the look of a game hunter, and who else would have a camper like this? 

Perhaps it was a dangerous line of thought. But Robin felt more comfortable to be around after less than a day with him than your previous partners had after months. He touched your face as he pulled away from your kiss, his thumb straying to your lips.

“ _ Goddamn _ , darl.” He sounded impressed. You smiled.

He smiled in return and you parted to get out of the van. When you went around the front, he took your hand in his and led you inside the building. 

 

 

 

The way Robin was holding you close as he rented the room must have made it look like the two of you were just another couple - he had his arm resting around your waist and he’d glance at you every now and again with a smile on his face. When he finished the payment for the room (cash, you noticed), he ever-so-gently pulled you along, holding the room key in his other hand.

You pushed your way closer to his side, smiling as he chuckled. His hand strayed lower, fingers grazing your hip as you waited for the elevator to ping.

Now, it shouldn’t have been a surprise what happened after the doors to the elevator closed.

But for some reason, it was.

He’d stepped closer so you had your back to the wall and leaned down to kiss you. This time, unlike in the van, it was something deeper. His tongue wet your bottom lip and you felt the slide of his lips against yours as you breathed in that smell of aftershave and pine that was just  _ him _ . You felt fingers dig into your hip as he held on tighter, trying to pull himself closer to you in the small space. Wrapping your arms over his shoulders, you pressed as close as you could get, lips parting. Teeth grazed your lip playfully, encouraging. Just as you were going to push yourself further, the elevator stopped and Robin reluctantly pulled away.

His lips and cheeks were red. As were your own, you were sure. You touched your lips with your fingers, your other hand occupied with holding onto Robin’s. 

After that, it seemed, he was far more excited and eager. He looked for the room number, double checking, and quickly slid the room key in. You laughed as he struggled to push the door open for no reason other than his own distraction. Robin rolled his eyes and tugged you into the room with no hesitation, locking the door behind the two of you.

The door clicked and he tossed the key onto the table. You barely had time to register how nice the room was as he pulled you toward the bed - a king size! - his hands already feeling along your sides.

You grabbed at his shirt, untucking it from his pants, watching as he grinned. He stepped away to pull his shirt over his head, followed quickly by the undershirt below it. There were scars on his chest that made you wonder just what it was he did for a living to get so many. One looked like a bullet wound, the rest looked like slices. Noticing your staring, he shrugged his shoulders.

“I get into a lot of trouble,” He said, and brushed off your curiosity. Had you been any less concerned with what was in his pants, you’d have pushed for him to tell you. But right now you only had one thing on your mind.

And it seemed the same for Robin - he pulled you in to tug your shirt over your head, dropping it beside his own. The moment he had your skin revealed he was pressing kisses all over you - he started at your shoulder and his worked his way up your neck, biting softly. You felt his tongue lave across your neck and you shuddered, grabbing at him to hold on. He chuckled softly and you felt it in his kisses, his arm wrapping around your waist as he sat back onto the edge of the bed. You followed, straddling him. 

Scraping his teeth across your shoulder, he worked toward your collarbone and between your breasts, nudging his nose against the fabric of your bra. He didn’t seem to mind it being there for the moment, focused as he was with simply pressing kisses to your skin. You, however, wanted it  _ off, _ and you reached behind yourself to unclasp it. Robin pulled back, helping you slide it off your shoulders.

The bra was tossed along with the shirts and you shivered. This was still all-too strange, bedding a stranger. But he was gentle in his touches, his hands cupping your breasts. You felt his thumb brush against your nipple and you twitched. Laughing softly, Robin continued his kisses down your chest, taking his time around one of your nipples. Gentle kisses were pressed around it until finally, finally, he teased you with his tongue. But that quickly changed - he focused his attention on the softer parts of you, even as you huffed and gently tugged at his hair.

As he shook his head, you released your grip and he sighed.

“Lay down, yeah?” His voice was so low again, sending shivers right to the center of you.

You followed his suggestion and got off of him, scooting toward the head of the bed. He caught you by your hips and quietly undid your pants, pulling gently. You managed to shimmy out of them without too much trouble and they quickly joined the pile of clothing on the floor. He didn’t bother with your underwear - instead, he crawled over to you and resumed his attention on your front, this time taking your nipple into his mouth. His other hand toyed with your other breast, squeezing gently, fingers grazing your nipple.

You arched into his motions, sighing when he flattened his tongue against your nipple. Unsure what to do with your hands, one crept into his hair once more, and the other rested above your head.

He pulled away slowly, clearing his throat.

“You look nice like this,” He said, hands straying lower. His finger hooked on your underwear and you smiled. “You’re a right gorgeous sheila, you know that?”

Flushing, you smiled at him. He smiled in return before shifting lower, kisses pressed to your stomach and hips. He tugged, gently, at your underwear. You helped him slip it off, dropping it to the floor. Pouting at him, you glanced to his pants - he worked his own off, starting with his belt. When he was naked, you couldn’t help but look him over. His cock was half-hard already, just like you were already damp.

“Weren’t you going to show me something?” You asked, rubbing your thighs together. He got the hint, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, if I  _ have _ to,” He said, mocking your tone earlier. You laughed, gently ruffling his hair. He ducked away from your hand playfully, shifting further down your body. You parted your legs for him as he got comfortable, gazing down at him. 

Settled between your legs, he looked all-too-pleased with himself. He grasped your thigh gently, coaxing you to raise your leg slightly. He pressed soft kisses to the inside of your thigh, teeth gently scraping. His kisses trailed slowly, but he skipped entirely over where you thought he was going - instead, he kissed your abdomen, working downward. You squeezed your leg against him, telling him to hurry it up - it seemed like it worked well enough, as he shuffled to where you wanted him most.

Soft kisses were left along your lower lips and you felt his fingers join in, parting your folds. You wanted to spread your legs further, give him a good angle - he pulled one of your legs over his arm, settling you in comfortably as he began his exploration of you. You sighed softly, the warmth of his tongue sliding against you. 

He seemed to be attempting to find what you liked most - dipping his tongue into your entrance, nosing at your clit, toying with your folds with his fingers, and leaning in to suck your clit. That last action pulled a whine from you, and he looked up at you. You made eye contact with him, reaching down to pet his hair as he went to work.

Robin seemed to be enjoying himself, flicking his tongue against your clit as he worked his fingers into your warmth. He teased your entrance carefully, feeling at your wetness to make sure you were ready before he attempted anything else. In fact, he made sure to look up at you and whisper to you before he sank a finger into you.

The moment you told him yes, you felt his finger slide in, deep - he had such large hands, his fingers were quite long. You closed your eyes and hummed, feeling him sliding in and out, slowly, as he sucked and tongued your clit. You arched your back, rolling your hips, trying to get more movement out of him. He stuck with his slow pace, never pushing past the way he was gently teasing and testing you. 

“Please,” You said, squeezing your thighs. “Robin, I can take more--  _ Please _ .”

He heard his name and stared up at you for a moment, a smile breaking across his lips. One finger was joined by another, and he curled them upward in just the right position that you moaned, rocking your hips. He finally relented and continued with the harsher pace, lapping at your clit to get the most out of the sensation. As he felt you loosen for him, he added a third finger and you couldn’t help the sounds from your mouth.

The fact that you hadn’t had a partner go down on you in so long meant that your stamina was, admittedly, very low -  you felt close to cumming there, twitching around his fingers. He noticed quickly, pulling away from your clit to grin at you, his thumb taking the place of his tongue. 

“Just like that, you beautiful sheila… Come apart for me, yeah?”

You didn’t know just how his voice did these things to you, but you felt yourself inch even closer…

“Bet you’d like to have my cock in you, yeah? You look like you could take it... You’re gorgeous.” He said your name and that pushed you over the edge, tightening around him as you moaned, arching your back, the euphoric feeling of your orgasm washing over you. He worked you through it, whispering dirty things to you. 

When you finally quieted, he slowly pulled his fingers out of you and pulled himself next to you, listening to your breathing even out.

“Oh my god,” Was all you could manage to say, turning your head to look at him.

“You alright?” He asked, genuine - you laughed.

“Alright? Robin, that was wonderful. Oh, but you, you, you still need to…” You sat up slowly, still flushed, sweat making your hair stick to you. “You lay down now, Robin, I want to--”

You wanted to what? You weren’t sure yet. Sucking his cock sounded good, but at the same time, what he said just before you came… 

You  _ did _ want him inside you. And who knew if you’d get another chance like this?

“Do you have condoms?”

“What? Sheila, if you’re thinking of going further, you don’t have to--”

“No, no, trust me, I want to. Do you have any?” 

He nodded slowly. 

“Back pocket of my jeans-- Shit, you’re really gonna…” He laughed, leaning back onto the bed. As you dug through his pockets and found the condoms, he had made himself comfortable against the pillows. “How do you want me, darl?” 

You smiled at him, opening the condom’s packet, inching toward him.

“I want to ride you,” You said, surprised at your own forwardness. He grinned at you as you slid the condom down his cock, holding onto your hips as you positioned yourself over him.

“Take your time,” He said, hands tracing your sides. You nodded slowly, taking his cock in one hand, slowly sliding the tip over your lips. Sighing, you sank down onto him, watching his face. He bit his lip as you went at your own pace, taking him until you were settled against his hips, feeling entirely full and stretched and  _ good _ .

He grasped at your breasts, your sides, your arms, whatever he could reach, watching as you slowly began rocking against him. You leaned forward, angling yourself just right. Robin took the opportunity to kiss your breasts once more, focusing on one nipple, then the other, then licking a line between your breasts slowly. You whimpered, setting your hands against his shoulders and using your legs as leverage to get a good pace going. He grunted, wrapping his arms around your waist to hold you close.

You felt his breaths, harsh and heavy, against your chest with every sound he made. Letting go of one of his shoulders, you reached down and began toying with your clit, whining into his ear. You felt him twitch inside of you, groaning, and he pushed you gently.

“Onto your back, love, come on,” His voice was just the right amount of rough as he spoke, and you followed his suggestion. After a few moments of shuffling and having him pull out, you found a comfortable position with your legs around his waist as he slid in again.

He lifted your leg onto his shoulder and began thrusting into you, watching the way your expressions changed with each movement. The pace he set was just rough enough for you to really enjoy it - he reached a deep spot within you that left you whimpering, his grunts and groans joining in. You raised your arms above your head and rolled your hips to meet him, the slap of skin on skin so loud in the otherwise quiet hotel room. You heard the bed creak with the force of his thrusts.

“God, you’re beautiful, look at you,” He said, panting, “Fuck, you want me to cum in you, sheila?”

You whined, nodding, repeating his name, the words “yes, yes, yes” flowing from your lips.

He said your name, gripping your hips hard enough that you might bruise.

“You feel so amazing, you’re so good, so good,” Robin sank in, deep, slowing for a moment to catch his breath. 

“Don’t stop, Robin, don’t you dare,” You looked up at him, taking in the image of him, sweaty and flushed and so absolutely handsome. He nodded once, regaining his pace from before. But he didn’t manage too much more - he felt you clenching around him and it was obvious by the sounds he was making that he was close.

“Cum for me, love, cum for me, let me hear your voice.” 

You moaned, biting your lip, and let go, arching your back and allowing the feeling to overtake you. Your second orgasm matched your first, a rolling, heavy feeling that almost overwhelmed you. Surely this time, however, you were louder. The way you tightened around Robin made him groan, thrusting a few more times, slower, deeper, until he moaned as well.

You felt him twitching inside of you as he came, pushing as deep as he could. 

The silence that followed was comfortable, the both of you panting and gasping. Robin slowly pulled out, leaving you feeling empty and cold as he stood to throw away the condom. Thankfully, he rejoined you on the bed and curled in close to you, breathing deep. He brought the blanket around the both of you.

Worn out, you pushed yourself closer to him, sighing happily when he draped an arm around you. He kissed the back of your neck, and you closed your eyes.

Sleep came easy with him resting against your back.


	2. Lunch

In the morning, you woke up with Robin curled nearly completely around you, his face nudged against your neck. You shifted, turning over to see his face. He grumbled something, his arms tightening, and you felt every curve of him fit with your own. 

It felt nice to be so close to someone. Especially someone as warm and kind as Robin had been the prior day. 

You hoped, for a moment, that he'd be willing to do this again sometime. Or maybe you could get his number. Or give him yours…

You sighed, stretching your arms. Robin moved, then, slowly opening his eyes. He looked up at you with a soft sigh, blinking away the last of the sleep from his gaze.

“Morning,” he said, then cleared his throat. “You, uh… doing alright?”

Nodding, you reached to pet through his shaggy hair. 

“Wonderful. Thank you, Robin.” You scooted closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He breathed slow, taking in the moment. He seemed happy - perhaps there  _ was _ hope…

“Think there's room service here… You want something to eat, darl?” He still seemed groggy. You laughed, your petting reaching behind his ear. He smiled wide. 

“That sounds great,” Gently, you kissed the top of his head. “I don't really feel like getting up, though.”

He hummed, eyes closed once more.

“We can go somewhere in a bit, if you want.”

It seemed like he was being domestic already - maybe the sex was just good enough that he felt the need to treat you nice the entire weekend. Nonetheless, you nodded. 

“That would be good. You want to nap a little longer?”

At his slow nod, you settled in close to him and pulled his head against your chest. He nuzzled your chest gently, his arms wrapping around you once again. Drifting off, you took in the feeling of him holding you close, his steady breathing lulling you into a comfortable sleep.

 

 

 

When you awoke again, properly, Robin was already up. He'd taken his pants into the bathroom where you heard the shower running. Sitting up, you got the idea to follow him.

You crept slowly toward the bathroom door, knocking gently. His voice came from behind the door, amused.

“Need a shower, darl?”

“Perhaps,” you said, attempting to ignore the chill in the room. You heard the sound of a shower door sliding open, and then the door in front of you opened. Robin was smiling at you, cheeks red from the heat of the shower. 

“Come on, then.” 

Grinning, you followed him into the bathroom and hopped into the shower immediately. Robin followed, stepping behind you. 

You felt his hands on your hips as you let yourself relax in the spray of the water. His hands were large, covering your sides, his fingers rubbing softly against your wet skin. Sighing, you leaned back into him, smiling as his hands crept to your hip bones, teasing lower. 

“You want something, Robin?” You said, laughter in your voice. He nodded, his chin resting against your shoulder.

“Pretty sheila like you? I'll be wanting a lot from you.” A kiss was pressed to your neck. You closed your eyes.

“Good. I don't think I'm going to keep myself away from you…” Your voice quieted as his fingers crept slowly, inching over your outer folds. He teased you, just as before - his touches were light. 

Rolling your hips, you encouraged him to move further. He did so, this time, his fingers parting you, his middle finger grazing your clit before dipping toward your entrance, causing you to shiver. He circled gently a few times, and you urged him on with a soft sigh.

The feeling of his finger slipping inside of you was just as wonderful this time as it had been the previous night. He slid in, slowly, until you were practically resting on his hand. His finger slid in and out at a leisurely pace as he kissed down your neck, and you reached up, behind yourself, tugging yourself closer to him. 

Rocking into his hand, you whined, feeling him hardening behind you. He grunted against your ear, working you faster. He was obviously resisting the urge to do anything for himself. Had you been in a better position, you'd have helped him out, but your current position was far too nice to move from. 

His pace quickening, you felt yourself beginning to tense up, soft gasps leaving your lips. In moments, Robin's kisses turned to bites against your shoulder, escalating your voice into moans. The close quarters of the shower echoed your sounds back to you. 

You were so close to the edge, inching closer with every rub to the particularly sensitive spot inside of you. When Robin managed to adjust so he could rub your clit at the same pace his thrusts had, you were gone. 

Thighs tensing together, you held his hand between your legs as you rode out your orgasm. Your hips moved of their own accord and your lips couldn't stay closed - you gasped his name, clinging to whatever part of him you could reach. His kisses turned soft along your skin, his finger slipping out of you, instead gripping your sides to hold you.

It took you a few moments to recollect yourself, smiling wide. Robin was far too good to you after only a night together - your thoughts wandered to the idea of being able to keep him around, curious as to whether the sex would stay the same.  He sure seemed like an attentive lover…

You didn't realise you were in the shower to get  _ clean _ until Robin took the soap in hand to scrub you off, taking his time to touch your sides and stomach. 

“You alright?” He asked.

“Great,” you said, closing your eyes, leaning into his touches. Even though you were sensitive to every touch after cumming, you wanted his hands on you. You allowed him to wash you off, turning for him. As you faced him, you had an idea. Pushing gently against his chest, you urged him to turn into the stream of water so his back was facing the spray. 

Without him suggesting anything, you dropped to your knees, kissing his hip. Fingers threaded through your hair, keeping it out of your face, and you set to work. You started gentle - soft kisses to his cock, teasing him - but you admitted to yourself that  _ you _ were impatient to start this. You wanted to taste him, desperately.

So you took him into your mouth, working him with your lips and tongue. If the tightening fingers in your hair were any indication, he was enjoying himself. You were, as well - the feeling of him, hard and hot in your mouth, was enough to make you want more. But this was for him. On that thought, you took him deeper into your mouth, beginning to bob your head to get the most out of it. He whispered under his breath and you looked up, the spray of water beading on your face.

Water was dripping down his front, and the sight of him, red-faced and eager, staring down at you, was an absolutely wonderful sight. His free hand was tightening into a fist and releasing with your movements, and each time you managed to take him that tiny bit further, you felt him twitch.

Reaching for him, you took Robin’s balls into your hand, rolling them, hearing him let out a groan.

“Yes, yes, just like that, darl…” His words were soft, but you loved hearing them. Letting out a moan of your own, you toyed with him further, encouraging him. When you looked up at him again, his eyes were closed and his head was tilted back. 

His hand tightened in your hair again before he realised what he was doing, his touch turning gentle. He hissed under his breath when you managed to take him further, his hips twitching as though he was ready to thrust himself down your throat. At this point, you had the feeling you wouldn't mind 

He held himself back, breathing deep as he spoke.

“I'm close, sheila, you want me to cum down your throat?” You felt him twitching in your mouth and hummed, doubling your efforts. The sound of it all was working you up again - with every wet smack you were getting more turned on. 

So you took your fingers to your clit and rubbed, urged on by Robin's sounds. Your muffled whimpers only made it harder for him to hold on, gasping your name.

When he came, you closed your eyes to take in the feeling, feeling yourself inch closer to your second orgasm. You swallowed around him, taking what you could, wrapping your fingers around him to help him further. You popped your mouth from him, stroking him through his orgasm with your free hand. His cum ended up on you and in you - you felt the last of it, warm against your face, and whined. 

You followed his orgasm with your own, twitching and moaning. He stared down at you before the spray of water washed his cum from your face and the look of amazement almost made you laugh, if you hadn't been so preoccupied with riding out your own orgasm. 

“Shit, darl…” He chuckled, his voice soft. “After something like that, I might just have to keep you.”

You smiled up at him, slowly standing up. His arms around you held you up on shaky legs, even if he was still shaky, himself. He kissed your cheek, your temple, and the corner of your lips, and you wrapped your arms around him.

“I couldn't say no to that,” You told him, grateful when the running water fell down both your bodies. 

 

 

The rest of your shower went the way a shower should - he helped you wash your hair and scrubbed himself off, kissing you every now and then. When the both of you were scrubbed clean, he pulled you from the shower and helped you towel off. 

When you both dried off, you dressed and he led you back out to his camper, disappearing into the back. He met up with you again in the cab of the camper and you noticed his hair was pushed back as it had been before. He smelled like whatever product he used in his hair - something sweet, yet almost like the aftershave you smelled yesterday. Whatever he used, you liked it. You were liking a lot of things about him.

You spent the rest of your morning with him. He took you out for breakfast and treated you sweet, genuinely interested when you told him about where you worked. When you asked him about where he worked, he laughed.

Odd jobs, he'd told you. You believed him.

 

 

You almost didn't want to go home. Robin was nice to be around, but he'd said he needed to head out of town for work.

But he offered to see you again next weekend and you accepted happily. You scribbled your number down for him and he drove you home, pulling you across the console for a deep kiss before you left.

You were still dazed when you walked inside, the entire situation seeming surreal.

You'd just spent the night with a stranger and had an amazing time, even offering to do the same thing again. It made you curious as to whether there was opportunity there for a relationship. You hoped so. 

 

You had the rest of the weekend off and spent the rest of your day at home, reading. Just as you were getting to a good part in your book, right when you were intensely into it, thinking the bad guy might just win--

Your phone rang. 

It… Couldn't be Robin, could it?

You answered cheerfully, and on the other end, a good friend of yours. You made plans for her to come by Sunday, tomorrow - and realised you'd have to clean up. Wasn't a problem. You dropped your book onto your couch and got to work putting everything away, sorting, doing laundry - you were surprised that you had so much energy after your morning.

 

Sunday, your friend came over for lunch with a bottle of wine and a bright attitude. Between the two of you, you'd always seen her as prettier than you, but she always assured you otherwise. Your compliments usually ended in the two of you listing off the other's best features before dissolving into giggles. 

She was your best friend - and as such, you told her about Robin. She wanted every detail.

Including the inevitable, “How big was his dick?”

You laughed, motioning with your hands. She stared for a good few moments before giggling.

“Perfect size, yeah?” 

You nodded, answering her questions as they came. She asked about what he was like, how kind he was, how he treated you from the start to the end. Nothing but good words came from you, and you couldn’t help the way you spoke so highly of him. 

 

 

When you went back to work on Monday, you were half-distracted with thoughts of Robin. You managed to get through your day just fine - it was never busy Monday, really, but the rest of the week… You were expecting a shipment tomorrow. At least you’d be busy, you supposed.

As it turned out, you wished you weren’t so busy.

By Thursday, you’d dealt with enough people for the rest of the week and you wanted to sit at home, alone, instead. As you went on your lunch break that day, you headed to your favorite little coffee shop down the street. They had the nicest atmosphere, something light enough to distract you from your stress, if only for the hour that you had out of the shop.

As you walked into the coffee shop, you noticed a familiar figure at one of the tables. 

Robin.

He was sitting with a couple people you didn’t know - one, the man from the bar before, and-- was the other man there wearing a mask? He had strange friends, it seemed. You fought with the urge to go over to him, realising you were staring a moment too late when his friend waved you over. Robin turned to look, his expression brightening.

He said your name, motioning to the spot in the booth beside him. 

“I was just telling these two about you,” Robin said, smiling. 

“He wouldn’t  _ stop,”  _ said the masked man. You laughed.

“Good things, I hope?” You inched close to Robin, and he settled an arm on the headrest of the booth behind you.

“Yeah, nothing but good. Was thinking about calling you later,” He admitted, his friends chuckling across from you. You got a good look at the two of them, then - the masked one had a sophisticated air to him. The other man had an eyepatch and it really got you wondering just what Robin did to know these people.

“I thought you worked all week?” You said, and Robin shook his head.

“Some of the equipment went down this morning, we got the next week and a half off. Least, that’s what they told us, could go back anytime.” He looked you over, smiling. “Thought  _ you  _ worked all week, sheila.”

“I’m on lunch,” You said, and Robin nodded.

“Come on, then,” he nudged you out of the booth, toward the counter, pulling out his wallet. “Let’s get you something, come on.” 

As you walked with him, you heard his friends’ words.

“He seems happy.”

“Aye, it’s good to see him like this.”

 

By the time you had food in your hands and you were sitting down once more, you had about forty-five minutes before you had to be back at the shop. You tried to eat quickly while also making conversation with Robin and his friends - Tavish and Jacques, they’d said their names were. You asked where they all worked, and Robin said that they were currently on a demolition job. You wondered why a man would need a balaclava for a demolition job but kept quiet, nodding.

Finishing your lunch with a good ten minutes to spare, you settled in beside Robin. It’d be a five minute walk back to the shop - you could take the rest of the time to take in the moment. His arm wrapped over your shoulders and you leaned against him, content. Conversation went between his friends to you as he turned his head to look at you.

“What time you get done, sheila?” His fingers traced circles against your shoulder.

“Nine,” you sighed. “I work tomorrow, too.”

He frowned for a moment. 

“Look, I gotta take my mates back outta town tonight, but I could… Come back tomorrow?” He sounded hopeful. You nodded.

“I always get weekends off,” you said, hoping he’d want to spend the time with you. He nodded and you couldn’t help the grin across your face.

“Tomorrow at nine, too, yeah?” 

The two of you made plans to meet up again and you couldn’t fight the feeling that this entire situation felt like the two of you were already a pair. He'd make a good boyfriend, you figured.

When you left to go back to work, Robin had kissed you - and it was all you could think about for the rest of your shift. His friends had laughed, something about how they were happy Robin had found something good for himself. 

You were distracted by the idea of seeing him again over the weekend, of spending time with him and getting to know him. You really wanted this to work out.


End file.
